neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
2014
The following events occurred in 2014: Events *April: The opening games of the 427th Quidditch World Cup take place in the Patagonian Desert of Argentina. Brazil, Bulgaria, Chad, Fiji, Germany, Haiti, Ivory Coast, Jamaica, Japan, Liechtenstein, New Zealand, Nigeria, Norway, Poland, the United States and Wales all qualify for the World Cup. - Quidditch World Cup 1990 - 2014 (Archived) *13 April: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - NORWAY VERSUS IVORY COAST: Norway wins 340* to 100. *14 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - NIGERIA VERSUS FIJI: Nigeria wins 400 to 160*. *15 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - BRAZIL VERSUS HAITI: Brazil wins 100 to 90, after an illegal catch of the Golden Snitch by Haiti. *16 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - USA VERSUS JAMAICA: USA wins 240* to 230. The result was under investigation as the Jamaican Keeper Kquewanda Bailey collapsed shortly before the last goal, but the results were later upheld. *17 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD - Day 1: Chad leads 140 to 120, with both teams taking a break after eleven hours of play. *18 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD - Day 2: Liechtenstein now lead 260 to 250. *19 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD - Day 3: Liechtenstein finally won 470* to 330. *20 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - BULGARIA VERSUS NEW ZEALAND: Bulgaria won 470* to 170. *21 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - JAPAN VERSUS POLAND: Japan won 350* to 140. *22 May: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - WALES VERSUS GERMANY: Wales won 330* to 100. *4 June: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - BRAZIL VERSUS WALES Quarter-final: Brazil won 460* to 300. *6 June: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - BULGARIA VERSUS NORWAY Quarter-final: Bulgaria won 170* to 20, one of the biggest upsets of the tournament. *8 June: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - USA VERSUS LIECHTENSTEIN Quarter-final: USA won 450* to 290. *10 June: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - JAPAN VERSUS NIGERIA Quarter-final: Japan won 270* to 100. *2 July: PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN, an article written by Ludovic Bagman analysing the odds of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup finalists, was published in the Daily Prophet. *4 July: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - USA VERSUS BRAZIL Day 1 Semi-final: USA led 120 to 100. *5 July: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - USA VERSUS BRAZIL Day 2 Semi-final: Brazil won 420* to 310. *6 July: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - BULGARIA VERSUS JAPAN Semi-final: Bulgaria won 610* to 460. *8 July: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL, written by Rita Skeeter, was published in the Daily Prophet.DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) *9 July: 2014 Quidditch World Cup - JAPAN VERSUS USA Final: Japan won 330* to 120 and finished third in the tournament. *11 July: 2014 Quidditch World Cup final: Bulgaria defeats Brazil 170* to 60. *13 to 19 July: The National Gobstones League was held in Birmingham. - 2014 Quidditch World Cup final (Archived) *31 July: Rita Skeeter's Dumbledore's Army: The Dark Side of the Demob is launched. Behind the scenes *16 January: Roger Lloyd-Pack, who played Barty Crouch Snr, died (aged 69). *26 January: Margery Mason, who played Honeydukes Express lady, died (aged 100). *9 June: Rik Mayall, who played Peeves , died (aged 56). *July: Dave Legeno, the actor who portrayed Fenrir Greyback on the film adaptations, dies of heart-related issues while hiking in Death Valley, California. His remains are found by hikers on 6 July, three to four days after he died. *22 November: Derek Deadman, who played Tom, died. *25 December: David Ryall, who played Elphias Doge, died (aged 79).Harry Potter, The Village and Outnumbered star David Ryall has died - RadioTimes See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references Category:Years